Jealousy
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: The third book in the Passion, Pain, Pleasure and Pizza Series. Damon has noticed that Emily and Leo have become very close. He doesn't like it so he blows up and Leo and Damon get into a fight. Can Damon prove his love for Emily before it's too late?


Damon stood by the Pizza Shack counter listening in on Emily and Leo's conversation. He had to watch out for Emily and keep an eye on this college guy. Leo may look soft and comforting but Damon knew better than to believe what he heard. Leo was a snake. Striking and trying his hardest to steal his girl! This was not okay!

"He has a scholarship for school because Leo got a perfect SAT score." Kailey told the awed occupants of her table, nearby to where Damon was eavesdropping.

He made a face and repeated" He got a perfect SAT score" in a high pitched, slightly whiny voice. He ought to slug it out right there. He hated Leo and he feared the worst as he watched Emily's eyes widen as he talked to her.

Finally, Damon had had enough watching and took their pepperoni and sausage pizza over to their table, loudly talking so that Emily could hear him plainly.

"one Einstein Special." Damon said" Hold the E= MC squared. " Trying to be a good waiter, he asked Leo" Would you like some mensa with that?'

Leo said no and waited until Damon left before muttering" That dude has some serious attitude. I can't believe that you like him Emily." He smiled faking apology and Emily got up.

"Damon Young." she asked sitting on top of the stool by the counter where Damon was. "Can I speak to you for a moment please?'

He didn't lose control as he snootily addressed Emily like she was a customer that he didn't think about obsessively 24-7.

"May I help you ma'm?'

"Why are you being a brat?"

"I can't believe how utterly clueless you are with him Emily." Damon yelled at her, not trying to hide his anger now." I know that look Leo gives you when you walk by a room. I'm a guy. I know how to spot the signs when I see them and I see them. Leo Cruz loves you. Like Razor did. Like I do. Emily tell Leo you're already taken so he can find somebody else to drool over."

"Stop. He isn't doing anything wrong Damon. You know I love you. We're just friends."

"Liar. Total liar. Emily just admit that you love Leo and Razor at the same time and you've been playing me for a sucker since day one and I promise I will leave you alone."

"Fine.' she said going back over to the Cruz table and sitting down. Leo let out her chair for Emily and his hand lingered on her back a little too long for Damon's liking. He tried to look away but Kailey laughed and Emily leaned in very close….

Damon Young literally leapt over the countertop and ran to Leo and Emily's embrace. He couldn't control the apparent jealousy he was going through and stared hard at Leo before he grabbed Emily and kissed her.

"That's it Cruz! Here we go!" Damon thought and sailed foreword connecting with Leo's nose. It was a direct hit and Leo covered his now bloody nose and dropped to the ground. Damon got down with him and kept it up. Throwing punches at Leo's stomach and face. It was an all out brawl by now. Emily pulled Damon off of Leo and yelled

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Damon looked up and sprang on her.

"I couldn't STAND HEARINGYOU GUYS TALK Emily. He was this close to you."

"THAT STILL DIDN'T GIVE YOU ANY RIGHT TO HIT HIM! Emily said still not believing Damon would do such a thing. He wasn't into fighting with force. Or at least not until today. Emily couldn't believe what Damon had done.

"God Damon you are in so much trouble." Razor said coming into the room and taking in the scene that lay before him. Kailey was staring at Leo with her mouth open, Damon and Emily were talking close together and he whistled.

"What happened in here?" Razor asked Kailey. She shook her head.

"Damon and my brother got into a fight."

Damon and Emily. Razor shook his head and thought to himself. Man, you gotta love them.

Damon said" I needed to do it Emily. I couldn't take it watching Leo kiss you like he had. It was just too much to handle.' He hung onto her as he apologized from his heart that was breaking when he realized what he had let his intensity do to the afternoon.

"I am so sorry Emily." Damon said and was surprised as she backed him up against the wall and asked

"Why did you beat him up?"

"I -"

Damon didn't get to finish because Emily was yelling now.

"Damon do you want to get fired? Lose me forever because that's where your headed."

"I'm sorry I just got jealous." Damon said rocking back and forth as Emily pushed him further up against the wall.

"Thank God Suzie isn't in today to see that." Razor smiled leaving Damon alone to defend himself against Emily's jabs.

"What were you thinking?" she asked

"I wasn't." was Damon's answer.

"Why did you do it Damon? Why did you hit Leo?"

He didn't have to think for that one.

"I beat him up because I love you Emily. She stopped listening to him talk. Knowing that the words were coming from Damon's giant heart.

"I love you and I don't like seeing other guys be intimate with you. I want to be the only guy you kiss, Emily. The only guy for you."

"You are Damon and I love you too."

'You promise?' Damon asked needing to be sure.

'Of course, " she said. Damon didn't buy it.

"Emily, you have to promise me you love me. I want to be your guy forever and I need you to tell me that we are worth it. Are we gonna make it?' Damon asked letting the fear show at not meeting her expectations and letting Emily down somehow.

"I think so Damon. I promise you'll be my guy forever. We can last that long. I just know it."

Damon smiled and squeezed Emily close in a hug. The two of them kissed each other leaving Leo on the floor, oblivious to what was happening around them.


End file.
